The Hostesses with the Mostesses
by The Amazing Blue Fox
Summary: What happens when a female host club suddenly pops up and puts the Ouran High School host cub's business in danger? Will they be able to form an alliance or destroy each other in the process? Oc's x Canon, oh and Haruhi x Kyoya Again! Cast has been selected thank you everyone!
1. Info

Summary: What happens when a female host club suddenly pops up and puts the Ouran High School host cub's business in danger? Will they be able to form an alliance or destroy each other in the process? Tamaki x OC, Mori x Oc, Hunny x Oc, Hikaru X Oc X Kaoru X Oc, Hikaru x Oc, Kaoru x Oc, Kyoya x Haruhi and slight Kyoya x Oc.

If you want your OCs to be here, then put this and fill it out in your review. We need a princess type, devious type, sweet type, rebellious type, aggressive type, straight forward type,selfless type, and sarcastic type. PM me or fill out in review.

Introduction

Name (last, first):

Nickname(s):

Age:

Species:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Birthday:

Life Story:

About Him/Her

Personality:

Good Habit(s):

Bad Habit(s):

Like(s):

Dislike(s):

Hobbies:

Fear(s):

Strength(s):

Weakness(es):

Special Powers/Abilities:

Extras:

Dreams and Talents

Ambition/Life-long Dream:

Occupation/Job:

Best Class(es):

Worst Class(es):

Family and Friends

Parent(s):

Sibling(s):

Relative(s):

Pet(s):

Best Friend(s):

Friend(s):

Crush(es):

Rival(s):

Enemies:

Ouran High School Host Club Information

Do you go to Ouran Academy?:

If not, which school do you attend?:

Are you a part of any clubs? If so, which one?:

Do you have any knowledge of the Host Club? Are you a part of it?:

Class:

Favorite Subject:

Least Favorite Subject:

Status [wealthy, poor, etc.]:

Looks and Appearance

Body Type/Looks:

Blood Type:

Height:

Weight:

Outfit(s):

Accessories:

Makeup:

Scent:

Hairstyle(s):

Scars, Tattoos, Jewelry and/or Piercings:

Appearance [if you don't have a picture, just delete this]:

Extra Information

Theme Song/Quote:

Favorite Food(s):

Favorite Color(s):

Favorite Number(s):

Favorite Season(s):

Favorite Holiday(s):

Favorite Time of Day:

Theme:

What would you like to happen? [Any specific ideas? Anything particular that you'd like to happen? It can just be a word, too. Something for me to work from.]:

Character Opinions [What Your OC thinks about the characters]

Host Club

Fujioka Haruhi:

Suou Tamaki:

Ootori Kyoya:

Hitachiin Hikaru:

Hitachiin Kaoru:

Haninozuka Mitsukuni "Hunny":

Morinozuka Takashi "Mori":

**Seriously...Oc's NEEDED**


	2. The Final Cast!

Okay, the Oc's that have been accepted have the name, the nationality, and their type (There's really no need for this but I'm going to do it anyways.)

Hana Amakusa – The Amazing Blue Fox, Japanese (The Manipulative Type)

Pam dela Cruz – Pammy143, Filipino- Japanese (The rebellious Type)

Ayumi Takashina - BittersweetChocolates09, Half American – Half Japanese (The Princess Type)

Aphrodite Demetrius - DarkBeca, Italian- American (The Straightforward Type)

Ava Savery – starlight5279, American (The aggressive Type)

Manami Michiyo – girlsfronnewyork, Japanese (The sweet Type)

Jaya Ochi – loves2readandwrite, Half Japanese –Half Italian (The Selfless Type)

Nikita Maslov – Artemis' hunters, Russia (The Hard Headed Type)


	3. Best Friends Eat Together!

"Put your hand on a hot stove for a minute, and it seems like an hour. Sit with a pretty girl for an hour, and it seems like a minute. That's relativity." – Albert Einstein

Anri: Did you like the quote I choose to open our little story with? I know, I know. Kind of fitting isn't it?

So anyways, back to our story. I'm Anri, you may remember me from Present of the Future but for now I'll be narrating this story for you all. Why me? Well Blue Fox - san said she felt bad about not being able to fit me into the story, for. The. Second. Time. in. a. row...So now I get to tell it to you lovely people! Now we begin our story,

* * *

The sun rose above the Amakusa manor in the far out skirts of Japan, on the bed of one of the main bedroom laid a very sleepy Hana Amakusa. As the bright sunlight peeked through the window Hana groaned lightly when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" She whispered getting out of bed.

"Madam Hana, Lady Michiyo is here" Maya, the maid informed her.

"Tell her I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Of course, Madam! It's a pleasure to serve you" Maya bowed a curtsy and exited the room quietly.

Hana looked at herself in the mirror and undid the hair tie that was keeping her hair in its usual long thin ponytail, she then slipped into her kitty slippers as she made her way to the looked exhausted, with her eyes dark with lack of sleep, and her face looked pale in the bright light of the morning. The silver haired maiden sighed as she opened the closet door, and grabbed a white towel from the shelf. She flung the towel over the shower rod, and crept towards the hot and cold knobs adjusting it at the right temperature. She stripped herself of her slippers, pajama pants and top, black bra, and red panties and swiftly threw them into the dirty clothes hamper. Hana eased herself into the tub, found herself slowly, but carefully relaxing in the shower, making her feel a tiny bit better. She grabbed the vanilla shampoo from the ledge of the tub, squirted some into her shaky hands, and began to massage it into her scalp. The silver haired maiden continuously rubbed her head, until her arms grew tired. She slowly rinsed her silver locks and closed her onyx eyes.

"_Your so fuckin stupid Hana, it seems like everything you touch, you destroy!_" the words echoed throughout her mind. The angered voice from her memories made her groan loudly as if she was trying to block out the loud screaming that was cluttering her already crowded mind.

"She wouldn't stop screaming all night...I'm not stupid, nor does everything I touch I break or destroy" she said trying to convince herself otherwise.

Hana groaned once and again began to lather herself with body wash, trying her best to cleanse herself from anymore profanities that found their way inside her thoughts. She kept scrubbing and scrubbing, until her pale skin reddened with stress. Finally, after rinsing off, she twisted the shower knobs in the off direction, and grabbed her towel wrapping it around her petite body.

And at that moment Hana heard a large amount of fabric fall to the floor.

Hana quickly flung the shower curtains open to see the intruder, but then suddenly stared blankly at the figure that was placing freshly ironed and pressed clothes on the placed down toilet seat.

"O-Oh madam Hana, am I disturbing you?" The young maid's face reddened at the intense look she was getting from her young master. "I was just bringing you fresh clothes"

"Thank you Maya, but honestly you have no need to be embarrassed you practically raised me" she said laughing as she looked at Maya's face.

Maya nodded smiling gently as she handed Hana the first piece on clothing on the pile, unfolding it. Maya watched as Hana's eyes wider as she realized what she was looking at.

In front of her was a dress. A pale yellow dress, that looked as if it would extend all the way to her knees. The high neck collar and sleeve turn ups were white and had a red ribbon attached to it making it seem as when she applied the dress to herself the red bow would be on the front of the neck.

Hana rolled her eyes and huffed slightly. "This is a joke right?" Hana asked slight timidly.

Maya only laughed at the made at her. "Of course not, now come here" Maya exclaimed motioning Hana to come out of the tub.

Hana only groaned as she held the towel closer to herself.

Within minutes both females had exited the room, one with a pleasant happy expression and one with an emotionally scared expression.

"Come now madam, I think you look quite charming in your school uniform" Maya announced trying to contain her giggles from the amusing look on Hana's face.

Hana only hissed silently to herself, she then returned to the mirror and re applied her hair tie, putting her hair back into a long thin ponytail and having two forelocks to frame her face. After taking one final glace at her appearance, Hana applied a little powder then combed her ponytail. She smiled gently at her appearance and then quite curiously went out the room and ran down the stairs. Hana flew down the stairs, anxious. She flew down the stairs and checked the whole area…What else was left? The kitchen perhaps. She made a beeline for it and stopped in her tracks when she saw the sight before her.

At the dining table were an exact total of 7 girls wearing the same pale yellow dress Hana was wearing, trying a vast selection of breakfast omelets. "If we weren't eating I'd kick your ass for waking me up at seven in the morning Michiyo" mumbled a tan female with strawberry blonde hair that went to her mid -back.

"Aw but Nikita, if I hadn't called you, you wouldn't be able to enjoy such tasty meals" The one known as Michiyo explained as she continued to stuff pieces of rolled omelets into her mouth.

"Hey Aphrodite, I'll trade you a piece of my baked Florentine Omelet, for a piece of your cheese and herb soufflé omelet" Announced a female with long black hair with, that managed to reach her waist, her bangs seemed to sway to her left side, it was also noticeable that she wore a red streak in her hair.

"Sorry Pam, but I'm not trading anything until Ava says she's sorry for taking the last bit of my orange juice" A female with waist length brown wavy haired yelled as she glared at a female with brown hair that was worn in a messy ponytail.

"Sorry Aphy but those green peppers were much too spicy, so understand that I could have died~" Ava said in a teasing voice as she continued to a chow on her omelettes.

"Aphrodite, if you want you can have my orange juice... I wasn't really all that thirsty" A female with her hair down said as she reached over to Aphrodite and handed her a mostly full glass of orange juice.

"Wow thanks Jay, that's so like you~ Always putting other before yourself I think that the kind of quality that most-" Aphrodite's words of compliments were cut off by the loud banging noise coming from a female with wavy and a bit messy auburn hair, her hair was a bit passed shoulder length but didn't reach mid - back while her bangs were swept to her right side.

"Hey Can I get some more orange juice down here! Oh and where are those pancakes I asked for ten minutes ago" The female yelled as she continued to bang on the table. Suddenly a soft hand grabbed the rambunctious females' hands stopping the banging interiorly. "Honestly all of you, stop working my servants to the bone, that's my job" Hana exclaimed smirking as she released the females hands.

The other girls smiled at Hana and exchanged to their good mornings to her. Hana merely nodded at welcoming's and smirked as she glanced down at the table. "It seems you girls had no problem with saving nothing for me huh?" The others merely glanced at each other until Michiyo spoke. "Nope, starve bitch :'D" Michiyo said smiling sweetly. "Pfft-" The girls immediately covered their mouths but soon they burst out laughing. "Okay! Okay. Now off to school before the food loving Gold Diggers make me late" Hana giggled as she opened the door. As the girls walked they waved goodbye to the staff and thanked them for the meal soon everyone was out of the house and in the limo except for the same female who was banging on the table earlier.

"You coming, Ayumi?" Hana asked as approached Ayumi from behind.

"Of course Hana, but I refuse to leave without my potato pancakes" Ayumi announced as she waited patiently at the table.

"You do know by the time there ready we'll have missed the opening ceremony right?" she eyed him warily.

"Yeah, I know"

"Then you leave e no other option" With that said Hana quickly put Ayumi in a full nelson and proceeded to drag her out to the limo. Ayumi struggled and screamed as she tried to break free of the full nelson. Once inside the limo Hana blocked the door making sure Ayumi couldn't get out and just in case she even locked the door for safe measures. "To Ouran Academy" Nikita yelled as she and the other six began to hold down Ayumi. "Yes Ms. Maslov" The chauffeur replied before driving off. Once the car was 23 miles from home Ayumi managed to pull away and open the sun roof to the limo. "**MY PANCAKES!**" Ayumi yelled from the roof top.

To Be Continued...

A/N: Wow...I'm sorry if you all think this sucks cause I know I do. Please tell me if I should continue this...till then bye


	4. Best Friends Protect Eachother

Anri: So you came back for the next part? Blue Fox -San may not have known but I knew you would. It's not even for the story, it's so you all can hear MY sweet lucious voice. No point Denying it! Continuing from the first part,

* * *

"Ms. Maslov, we've arrived on Ouran Academy's campus" The chauffeur muttered in a soft tone, he dare not look back in the passenger seats, mainly due to the fact since they had left Hana's home, things have gone from awkward, to horrible awkward. Hana was flipping through a novel known simple as 'Hand Written Rose', Ayumi was still crying dearly about her pancakes, Jaya being the selfless type she was comforting Ayumi promising she can come over to her house later for pancakes if she still requested of them but Ayumi merely shouted out it didn't feel the same, Nikita was sketching quietly to herself as she told Ayumi flat out to shut the hell up, Pam and Aphrodite had found them squealing about boys and how they planned to get boyfriends by the end of the year. It seemed the only person the chauffeur's message reached was Hana's ear, seeing as she immediately shut her book closed and slide it back into her bag.

"Get out, all of you" Once Hana had said those words everyone stopped their actions and placed their glances on Hana for an explanation, hell even the chauffeur turned around and looked out her. Their stood a ground shaking silence in the limo until Ayumi glanced out the window, she placed her face to the window glass as her eyes gleamed and widened with much interest. "Look Ouran Academy~" All faced gained a look filled with true enlightenment as they climbed out except for Hana who merely rolled her eyes as her friends began to exit the vehicle, she gave a nod to the chauffeur as she exited the limo closing the door behind her, the chauffeur wasted no time driving off the scene probably to take aspirin for his now throbbing headache.

"This place is far bigger than the pamphlet lead on" Jaya whispered shyly as she glanced at the school grounds. "It's an elite private school Jaya it isn't going to be the size of a child's playground but it is quite large" Pamela gave Jaya a reassuring smile as she gave a soft pat on her shoulder blade. "I Love it, can't you sense the love in the air~" Ava smiled a gleaming smile as she glanced around her surroundings waving at just about an couple that walked by, only causing them to speed up their pace and move on. "More like Lust" Nikita teased as she gave a look of disgust to any pair she saw kissing. 'Damn Hormones' she thought with a roll of her eyes. Her look of disgust soon disappeared as she listened to a pair of boys consisting of boys eyeing a wandered too far Ayumi. "She seems like one of those air heads who you can get anything from with just please and a smile" Nikita eyes twitched slightly. "Heh. I've never been one for the air head or drift out to space type but she looks like she's capable of doing various thing for, and too a boy" W-Where they Talking about getting her in bed? Nikita thought with a rose eye brow. Then it finally dawned on Nikita, they **must** be idiots. Hana, Jaya, Aphrodite, Michiyo, Ava, and Pamela also listened to the deeper points of their conversation but none seemed disturbed by this, probably due to the fact they all knew it was soon to be handled. "Who the hell is going to be doing various things to you boys..?" All eyes turned to an enraged Nikita, her eyes filled with rage and pure anger as she pushed the zooned out Ayumi behind her, causing her to snap out of her trance.

"First of all her name isn't Airhead head or she, it's Ayumi Takashina, and secondly she won't be doing anything for you bastards so, who are you dipshits!" With a finally glare from Nikita, the males immediately took off not even bothering to look back or dare try and talk to either of the two girls ever again. Nikita merely rolled her eyes as she glanced one last time at the males. "Boring…" Her gaze then tilted towards Ayumi before she picked her up, throwing her under her arm as if she was a simple piece of baggage. "Dammit Ayumi, it's going to be your damn fault when some random weirdo kidnaps you." Ayumi wasn't truly listening seeing as she entered a brand new daze, upon returning the two females received applause. "Boy I can't stand it, boys can be such Jerks sometimes" Jaya exclaimed with a puff of her cheeks, all nodded as they quickly linked their arms and walked into school, catching the glances of a few who walked by.

Upon entering the main building, the girls immediately went to the front desk to sign in for their tardiness, all agreed since it was Nikita and Ayumi's fault they'd start it off, both smirked as they wrote in their reasons for being late, once finished they handed the pens to Hana and Michiyo, who nearly fell over with laughter as they noticed their reasons, feeling quite mischievous they decided to join in the fun and write down their reasons as well, next was Jaya and Aphrodite. "Pfft-"The two were already in tears as soon as they noticed the first signature, and decided it would be amusing they too wrote down funny reasons as well, lastly it was Ava and Pamela, both just shook their head with a smile that could possible hide a thousand words as they wrote down reasons, and went on their way to class.

**NAME….TIME…REASON FOR BEING LATE**

Tamaki Suoh – 8:25 – Woke Up Late

Nikita Maslov – 8:45 – Got to keep my Pimp Hand strong

Ayumi Takashina – 8:47 – …sorry was daydreaming can you repeat the question?

Hana Amakusa - 8:50 – Innocent Bystander

Michiyo Manami – 8:52 –My toast wouldn't cook so then I had to become a sailor Scout

Aphrodite Demetrius – 8:56 –Taking over the World! I am plotting your downfall!

Jaya Ochi – 8:59 – Saving the World with One Smile at a Time!

Ava Savery – 9:09 – Legs Why You No, Move that ass!?

Pamela de Cruz – 9:15 – History Homework why you No, say hello and stfu!

The assistant lightly chuckled softly as she peered over the dumbstruck principal.

To Be Continued….

A/N: Lame second chapter is Lame! Honestly everyone, vote who had the funniest reason for being late, oh and stay tuned now, remember Blue Fox- San loves you all with one fic at a time.


End file.
